


Drink Me

by Ficcygirl21



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficcygirl21/pseuds/Ficcygirl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With what could be their last day fast approaching things seem to be changing at the baricade at least for one cynic and his idol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Me

As the boys all sat round their make shift barricade of chairs and tables Grantaire couldn’t help but notice the eerie silence that had fallen over his comrades. He looked at their faces each of them stuck in a daze of bravery and misbelief, Had they really started a revolution?  
He felt a body come to rest aside him on his perch of the keys of a piano that had been thrown from the music shop, slowly he let his eyes drift toward the warm body, he was filled with fear and an overwhelming sense of something he simply could not describe was it anger? Who dare come and disturb what could be his last drink.  
Just as he started to take in the person next to him it spoke, “ Put the bottle down Grantaire....” could it be, on a night so important as this Enjolras has finally decided to speak to him after weeks of being shut out. The blonde reached out as if to grab the bottle and smash it as he had done to so many others before and yet this night he grabbed it brought it to his own pursed lips threw his head back and finished the lot. As he sat back up he saw Grantaire’s eyes grow wide.   
“ But you never drink,”   
“Never say never dear friend,” and with that Enjolras slowly rose and made his way out of sight into the darkness that had formed between the barricade and what was once the bakers shop entrance. Grantaire looked out at the assembled group and gazed briefly towards the dark alcove that Enjolras had disapeard into just a moment ago. Slowly he rose trying his best to adjust his dishelved clothing and appear as best he could like a person who has some semblance of a put together life.   
He carefully descended the barricade careful not to stumble or fall, standing up had helped him remember just how full that bottle had been at one time. He crept closer to the alcove careful of the others trying best not to be noticed by their judgemental eyes. just as his toes entered the shadows an arm reached out and pulled him deep into the darkness. As he was about to yelp in alarm his mouth was claimed in a burning display of affection, at first he was thrown off guard but quickly regained his senses and returned the kiss hungrily. Hands started pulling at his dark unruly curls and finally he had the sense to pull back from his captor.   
“Enjolras what are you doing,”  
“Never say never.” And with that he tried to pull Grantaire closer to him. The dark haired boy backed away.  
“But we’ve been here before, you said you were too busy with revolution to be brought down by a drunkard like me.”  
Enjolras took a step closer, he thought Grantaire wouldn’t notice in the darkness but a hand reached out and settled square in the middle of his broad chest. He sighed, “ I was scared, scared that if I gave into this.... this feeling that nothing would come of all my work, you see how the others oohhh and ahhh over their ladies.”  
“ I am not a lady!”  
“ No of course not I just mean, romance is a powerful thing, possibly more powerful than a revolution, and if I were to succumb to it than all of my 22 years would have been for nothing.”  
“Leave it to you to see it in such plain terms....”   
“ It isn’t so simple to me, that night in the cafe all those weeks ago, I saw the way you sat there staring at me.”  
“ So you’ve known all along?  
“ I may play dumb to these sort of things, but I know when someone is looking at me with those kinds of eyes.”  
With that Enjolras again tried to claim Grantaire in another of his intoxicating kisses.  
“Why now” Grantaire huffed, “We could be dead by morning why allow me to finally feel happiness on what could be my last night.”  
“ Because we could be dead by morning.” and with that Enjolras finally returned to kissing the brunette before he could say another word.  
This time he started slower a gentler more appreciative kiss but quickly it became clear that Enjolras though the antagonizer would quickly lose control of this situation. Grantire suddenly sprang to life with an energy that Enjolras had never seen before, he shoved Enjolras back into the damp brick of their tiny paradise and slowly let his hands explore the lean body of their proud leader. His lips quickly moved from those bruising lips down to the blondes neck where a light scratchy patch of stubble was met with raw teeth marking this man as his own as he lightly nipped further down his jawline and onward towards his chest the blonde couldn’t help but let out a low throaty moan and he again tried to pull Grantaire closer to him, why had he been so foolish as to ignore these advances before, because you always reguarded the drunkard in a nagitve way his foolish mind scolded him, you thought he believed in nothing and would tear you down.  
“Grantaire,” he whispered trying not to cry out and alert the others, “ Tell me you cynic do you believe in our cause?”  
The brunette halted his attempt at unbuttoning Enjolras shirt and took a deep look into his eyes, “ I believe in you.” and with that he tore open Enjolras shirt, buttons flying off and scattering on the ground, his eager actions were finally met with a more physical response as now their were hands twisted deep in his unruly hair and he couldn’t help but notice that enjolras was no longer trying to pull them closer together, but was trying to pull Grantiare downward.   
slowly Graintaire allowed one hand to travel toward Enjolras trousers where it was clear something was rising, but it certainly wasn’t the revolution. As his cautious hand grazed across the tented fabric Enjolras cried out softly , “Please....”  
That was all he needed, with swift hands Grantaire worked quickly to free that growing flesh from the other boys trousers and wasted no time in presented it with a quick flick of his tounge. the moan that escaped the other boys throat let him know that this was exactly what his leader needed and he was overcome with a need bring as much pleasure to the 22 yr old as possible. With what seemed to be practiced moves he worked quickly to bring the blonde to a dithering existance his hips violently bucking forward towards the brunette as he tried his hardest to restrain him so as not to end this night so quickly.   
“Grantaire stop I mean don’t I mean oh god........” Enjolras was starting to babble but Grantaire wasn’t ready to let this be the end of his night. he slowly stood and traced a lazy hand back up the blondes chest stopping to let his fingers play in the tiny patches of hair that dotted the lean torso.   
“ What do you want Enjolras?” he whispered in his ear so close the mans breath sent a shiver straight down to his throbbing member, that alone nearly sent him over the edge.  
“You,” he whispered.and with that grantaire dropped again this time swallowing as much as he could of the leader. one hand rested on the other boys hip and the second traveled down to his own hardening erection, if this were to be his only night with Enjolras he too wanted to feel the pleasures. as he was about to reach a hand into his own trousers the blonde came violently and with a surprising yelp. A tremor shook him and he had to focus on standing upright, however he failed and soon joined the other boy on the wet stone floor. Grantaire held him for a long as he could ignoring his own erection. When Enjolras finally opened his eyes he tried his best in the dark space to take a good look at the man that had just literally brought him to his knees.   
“If I had known all those weeks ago in the cafe what could lie behind those eyes I don’t think I ever would have refused you.” He kissed the brunette this time in a more relaxed and lazy manor, he tasted himself on his lips and rather than be disgusted found it to be an intoxicating scent. slowly he deepened the kiss again wanting, no needing more of this man. now it was his turn for his hands to journey downward exploring the firm chest and stomach of the younger man. when his hand rested on his erection Grantaire whispered. “ You don’t have to.....”  
“ I need to.” and with that the blonde was once again in charge he made fast work of taking him into his mouth and soon after it was all too much for the brunette between the drink and the actuality that ALL of his fantasies were coming true there in that dark alcove he quickly came moaning the others name. as they lay their together in their post orgasmic bliss Grantaire was quickly reminded by the sounds of distant voices that their friends sat only a few hundred yards away waiting for who knew what would come next.   
Slowly the voices began to rise and Grantaire could feel Enjolras tense.   
“ You want to leave,” he tried to hide the hurt from his voice.  
“ We can’t stay in this tiny alcove forever, we must fight for our people our cause is what led us here.” and with that he began to stand and redress.   
for a time the brunette simply laid there watching till the blonde reached out a hand and pulled him up to him, their lips met one last time and as quickly as it had all began Enjolras turned and left their alcove.  
The brunetts shoulders sank and he felt a tear leave his eye, he didn’t want it to be like this, a sordid, drunken night of passion, he wanted love.


End file.
